Taking Care of Yami
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Puzzleshipping "I hate it when you feel sick Yami, and I know you don't want to be here but I'm glad you came." Yugi said taking his hand. The former Pharaoh swallowed reflexively , the sharp pain in his throat reminded him of the necessity for the visit, although that knowledge made it no easier to tolerate.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi stood beside the examination bed where Yami sat silently. The former Pharaoh detested going to the doctor, Yugi and Yami often argued about the subject when Yami would show signs of illness. In the end, Yugi would get his way after going to his friend close to tears and asking him to go.

" _Please, if you won't do it for yourself," the teen would plead. "then for me and Grandpa. We love you and want you to feel better."_

Yami felt a hand on his own and turned to his friend.

"I know you don't want to be here, but I'm glad you came. You'll be feeling better soon."Yugi assured him. Yami didn't reply, the sharp pains in his throat were too much for him. "

Solomon watched as his grandson kissed Yami's forehead gently, it was easy for those around the pair to see how much they cared for each other. Solomon had opened his home to Yami immediately after they returned from Egypt. It hadn't taken long for Atem to become part of their family.

"The doctor should be back soon and then we'll take you home and get you back to bed, Yami. Just be patient a little longer." The old man added. Yugi's heart was breaking, Yami's eyes were no longer shone with confidence, they now held a look of unhappiness and pain.

When at last the door opened and the doctor returned, Yami turned his attention to the man.

"Yami," The doctor lowered himself onto his chair. "You've been to see me quite a lot in just a short amount of time for your throat. You have a bit of a fever, and there's some tenderness when I was examining you. The good news is that it's not really serious. But I do want to make a suggestion."

"What is it?" Solomon asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Well Mr. Muto, The trouble's the same as the last several times, his tonsils. We've tried antibiotics and nothing seems to work long. I suggest Yami gets his tonsils taken out. It'll be better for him if-"

"No." Yami said softly, doing his best to ignore the pain.

"You have to, if the doctor thinks it's the best thing for you." Solomon said sternly, earning a sharp glare from the ill teen.

"It's a simple operation and you'll likely be home the very same day. An operation is the best thing for you."

"No." Yami repeated more forcefully.

"Yami, I don't like it anymore than you do, but you have to, you'll feel so much better." Yugi gave Yami's hand a comforting squeeze.

"I don't like it when you don't feel good," the young duelist continued. "And I'll do everything I can to make you feel better, but you have to do the same."

"I'm not going to-"

"I'm sorry Yami, but whether you like it or not, I'm afraid we'll have to take the doctor's advice." Solomon said. "I told you before that you are as good as my own grandson to me and I would do the same with Yugi. That's my final word." The knowledge that both Solomon and Yugi were doing this for his own good was outweighed by his dislike for the fact that what he wanted didn't seem to matter.

"Is there anything else that can be done?" Yami asked.

"The medication isn't helping you, and you shouldn't let it go untreated. There can be complications." Instantly, Yugi turned to the doctor.

"Complications, like what?" The doctor sighed.

"You can develop breathing problems, the infection can spread, it can form an abscess that will need to be drained. This particular strain can cause Rheumatic Fever and it can get into your blood stream, effect your kidneys." Yugi's heart dropped.

"All that from tonsils?" He asked.

"From the untreated infection, yes. Right now, that can be avoided."

"How would we go about setting up an appointment?"

"We'll get you all the paperwork before you leave, the receptionist can walk you through it."

"Thank you Doctor." Solomon shook the taller man's hand and soon, Yami found himself seated in the waiting room next to Yugi, the two boys watched Solomon talking to the dark haired woman at the front desk.

"Doesn't any of this scare you?" Yugi sniffled.

"No." Yami answered truthfully.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, the appointment is being made, I have no say in this." Yami winced in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." the former Pharaoh answered. "I'd just like to go home and rest." Yugi rested his head on his friend's arm. They sat silently until Solomon returned to them.

"Alright my boys, we can go now." He said, the teens stood up and followed him outside.

"So what did they say, Grandpa?" Yugi kept a hold of Yami's arm.

"Maybe that's best left for when we get home and get him to bed. He'll need his rest."Atem, sensing Yugi's pain, wrapped an arm around him.

"Everything will be alright." he promised. Yugi wished he could be that confident, it would be a long night ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"That soon, really?"Yugi lowered himself onto the edge of Yami's bed. His grandfather nodded.

"Tomorrow morning is the best option. The sooner they come out, the faster Yami will feel better. I want him to rest tonight because we have to leave early. But from my understanding, as long as there aren't any problems, We can bring Yami home right around the time you'll be getting home from school. I'll need you to-"

"So you're not letting me go to the hospital with him?"Yugi asked sadly.

"Yugi, try to understand. You know how upset you get when Yami feels ill here at home, to see him lying in the hospital, just after surgery, I don't think it'll be good for either of you, You being upset makes him upset and really there isn't anything for you to do there, we'll be waiting a while. I think it's best to give him a chance to be more awake before you see him. Anyway, Yami is going to need a few things before he comes home, you'll have to stop at the store and bring some things home. I'll have a list for you in the morning."

"But Grandpa, you can't- Yami needs me and-"

"If you're willing to wake up a little earlier, you can come with us, spend a little time with him before you have to go. The hospital's a bit closer to your school."

"I will, I don't understand how you expect me to concentrate at school if Yami's in the hospital and in surgery."

"Yugi, if you get through tomorrow, you'll be with Yami for the next few weeks during your break. remember that he'll be fine there's no need to worry."

"I know he will, I just really want to be there for him. He would be for me."

"You will be, when he comes home. I know you want to be there but there's no sense in you sitting around the waiting room worrying when you can keep your mind off things for a while."His grandfather patted his shoulder.

"Now, let's let Yami rest. We'll go downstairs and make something to eat."

"I don't think I can eat, Grandpa, I feel kind of sick." Yugi admitted. Solomon sighed.

"It's just nerves, you'll be alright. I need you to try to have something." Yami watched Solomon guide Yugi from the room, he felt sorry for him, knowing that his friend wouldn't be able to focus on his school day, knowing first hand what it was like to worry for someone and be forced to press on with your day as if nothing was wrong.

Yami closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

It was late that night when Atem woke to the sound of Yugi sniffling from his side of the room. He glanced over to find the teen sitting up in bed, sobbing.

"Yugi," Yami called, wincing in pain. Yugi turned to him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Are you feeling okay?"

"No worse than earlier. What's wrong?"

"It's just that I won't be there tomorrow and to think of you lying there and the-"

"Come here." Atem invited, moving over to allow Yugi to have space to sit down. Yugi didn't need telling twice, he made his way over to Yami and sat down. Without a word, the former Pharaoh pulled Yugi down at his side, allowing him to rest his head in Yami's chest.

"I know it's a common procedure and I shouldn't be worried but I've never-" Yami kissed his head "I just really want to be there for you and make sure you're okay."

"I will be. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not afraid of having them taken out."

"Nothing scares you, you're fearless."Yugi sniffled.

"Everyone is afraid of something, I'm no exception. Yami admitted.

"You never show it, you're always in control of your situation. For a long time, I hid behind you when it came to things that worried me. I wish I was more like you."

"You're braver than you think. Sometimes it takes the right circumstances to bring out certain qualities. For now Yugi, I'm sorry, but I need to sleep."

"I understand, I'm sorry for keeping you up and making you talk, I know your throat really hurts. I'll try to be quiet." Yugi was preparing to get up and return to his own bed when Atem spoke again,

"You should try to sleep to, you'll need it for tomorrow. You can stay with me tonight if you want to," He invited, knowing that Yugi would never get to sleep on his own that night.

"I won't hurt you if I do?"the young duelist asked worriedly.

"you never do, I don't see why tonight would be any different."

"I don't know, it's just with you not feeling well, I don't want you to feel any worse." Yami kissed Yugi's head.

"You sleep better over here, and maybe tonight...I could use the comfort too."He admitted, he stroked Yugi's hair lovingly until the teen fell asleep peacefully and it didn't take long for Yami to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi watched silently as the nurse went about her job, checking Yami's vital signs. He couldn't believe how calm the Pharaoh was in this situation, knowing that soon he would be taken in for surgery.

Yugi's heart felt as if had dropped into his stomach. He felt Yami's hand take hold of his.

"It's alright, Yugi." He said quietly.

"You're always looking out for me, even now when I should be doing that for you. I wish I could be here for you today."

"Alright Yami, I'll have the doctor take a look at this and he'll come in and see you, then we'll get you ready. Try to rest quietly okay?" Thr nurse said in a kind tone before departing.

"Grandpa, are you sure I can't stay, I mean I know Yami's okay but I can't sit there and listen to-"

"we've been through this. It's best for both of you to wait for Yami to be a little more aware of what's going on before you see him." Solomon explained. Yami sighed, noticing the look in Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi, you didn't eat this morning, you have a long day ahead of you, you should at least have something to until lunch." Yami whispered.

"I don't have much time with you before I have to leave."

"You can come right back." Yami promised, Yugi nodded not wanting to upset the Pharaoh before his operation. Once alone with Solomon, Yami sat down in the chair next to him.

"Solomon, when I was small, my father was the strongest person I knew, he was always brave, He wanted only what was best for me, just like you want the best for Yugi. One day, I woke up and went to greet him as I usually did. I found him talking to one of his closest friends, but something was different, he was pale-" Yami paused, allowing the pain to begin to subside. Solomon waited patiently, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Are you alright Yami?"

"To get to the point... he tried to hide his illness from me by staying in his bed and not letting me see him, thinking that he was protecting me from it and the truth is, because I couldn't see what was happening, it only caused more fear. Yugi can't go back there with me, but I don't think he'll be able to take his mind off of the surgery no matter where his is, the longer you have him wait to see what happens, the more painful it will be."

"You want me to let him stay with you, seeing you right after the operation may be too much, can you handle it if he's upset when you wake up?"

"It's better for him to see than for us to keep it from him. That's usually the case." Solomon seemed to be thinking it over. He knew Atem could be right, but worried still that Yugi wouldn't take it well.

"I can understand your views on this, a personal experience like that would be difficult for a child, and he does seem to have grown a bit since you've been with him. My concern is that sometimes, it's the exact opposite. Yugi loves you very much, it can cause a lot of anxiety for both of you. You'll need to rest after your surgery, will you be feeling well enough to handle his concern?"

"I think that by including him, he'll feel more at ease. As for the list you gave him, after he sees that I'm fine, you can send him to the store and let him know he can come back when he's done. That way we can all go home together." Yami was regretting his continued conversation, though he knew that it would be best for Yugi. Solomon remained silent.

"Is everything okay, did the doctor come in yet?" Yugi asked placing the small bag of chips into his pocket.

"Yes, Yugi everything's fine, come sit down." His grandfather invited, Atem stood to allow his friend to sit between himself and Solomon. Slightly alarmed, Yugi did as he was asked and soon Yami's hand had taken his hand.

"Yugi-"

"Hush, you need to listen to what the nurse told you and rest your voice." Solomon said sternly.

"What's going on?" The young duelist asked.

"Yugi, you know that after Yami's surgery, he'll have to be monitored for a while and he'll sleep, sometimes it can be a little worrying to see someone you love attached to monitors he may be a bit pale and he probably won't seem like himself right away. Can you stay calm around him and not get upset?"

"I think so. I think the hardest part would be not being here and not knowing what's happening. " Solomon nodded.

"Yami seems to think so too. He and I talked about it and I've decided that you can stay and wait with me. I'll still need you to go to the store, but that can wait until after he wake up. You'll take everything home and-"

"But Grandpa what if he-"

"Listen to me Yugi, take it home, and by the time you've put it all away, you can come back and it won't be long after that, that Yami will be ready to come home."

"Thanks Grandpa, I don't think I would've made it through the day today." Yugi embraced Solomon briefly before turning to Yami, kissing his forehead.

"Just keep in mind you'll be waiting for a while."

"Yami?" the group turned their attention to the doorway. The doctor smiled warmly, Yugi quickly realized it had been the same one that had treated Yami previously. In his arms, he carried a chart and folder.

"We're almost set up, so I'm going to go over a few things with you and we'll get the medications started." He said, removing the contents of the folder.

"Now, I know having an operation can be scary, and I assure you the anesthesiologist and surgeons on staff here are highly qualified and experienced. Right now, your tonsils are inflamed this-" he said handing Yami a picture. "Is what's causing your pain. You should feel a little better when you wake up, but the pain usually comes back later. Something else you need to know is, fairly soon after they come out, you'll start seeing white spots where they used to be, don't panic, that's 'll get into other things later, but I just wanted you to know a bit of what to expect. "

"White spots, aren't those-" Yugi began, passing the photo back.

"Scabs." The doctor replied. "They might look a little frightening but they come off within a week usually." He pulled out another photo handing it to his patient. Yami's eyes widened at the sight of them, Yugi felt his hand trembling suddenly and took the object from Yami quickly.

"Its okay. You won't have to see them, just calm down."

"Yami-" Solomon said gently as the former Pharaoh rose from his seat, releasing Yugi's hand. Seconds later, without a word, Yami walked out of the room and started down the hall.

Yugi and Solomon immediately stood up to follow.

"I don't understand, he's been fine this whole time and-"

"No, Grandpa, I don't think he has been, he's been being brave for me, because I was afraid, he felt like he couldn't be and I think seeing it was too much. I'll go get him." Yugi rush out of the room and toward the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami sat quietly on the stairs, collecting his thoughts. He had no doubt that Yugi would soon join him and he wanted to calm himself before he arrived.

He could only imagine what Yugi must think of him now.

 _How could I let something like this get to me, how can a king be frightened of a picture?_

 _Can I really call myself anything but a coward?_ Yami shook his head at the thought.

 _I, the once brave Pharaoh-no I didn't deserve the title even then. What was I thinking, staying in this world, Yugi can do much better,_

The heavy, wooden door opened behind him but Atem didn't bother to look back.

Yugi walked to the railing, leaning on it.

"Those pictures were kind of creepy weren't they, Love?" He said gently. Atem remained silent.

"You know, it's okay. Do you remember telling me everyone's afraid of something?" Yugi asked but received no reply. He sat down next to Yami, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yami turned to him, the reassuring smile on Yugi's face was beginning to ease Atem's nerves.

"I know it's scary, you've been so brave-"

"I haven't." Yami said quietly. "I walked out and-"

"sat down on the steps instead of leaving. That's pretty brave, I can't tell you I wouldn't have just left. You could have kept going. Being afraid of something like this doesn't mean you're not as brave and strong as you've always been, it just means you're human. How many times did I hide behind you during a duel?"

"That was different, you were fighting for something important to you, I ran from a picture."

"I don't think you did. I think you were upset because you had to be here, anyone would be and honestly, hospitals can make you nervous to start with. Seeing it and talking about it are two different things.I think everything's just catching yo with you. You're the bravest, strongest person I know. This doesn't change that, you're always there for me and I'm here for you now. I'm glad you didn't leave."

"I could never do that to you. you were worried enough, I just needed some time to pull it together." Yugi pulled Yami into a hug.

"It's all right, everyone needs that sometimes. You don't always have to be so brave, let me do that for you once in a while. we'll take all the time you need. It'll be okay. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Yugi. If I didn't have you-"

"You'll always have me. I don't want you to worry about anything. I'll take care of you, Yami, I promise."

"I know you will. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can always tell me if something worries you, I know it's not something you're used to doing, I mean it's always the other way around. I just don't want you to feel like it's one-sided. I'm right here if you need me." Atem tightened his grip slightly, holding Yugi closer, relieved that the teen didn't thing differently about him at all.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Love."Yugi whispered in his ear. "You'll always be the bravest, most amazing person ever." After several minutes, Yami released Yugi.

"Are you okay?"Yugi asked gently.

"Yes, I think I can go back now. Thank you."Yugi stood up, pulling Atem to his feet.

"I'm glad I could help. Let's get you better now."Yami nodded, allowing his friend to guide him through the hall and back to the room, Yugi kept hold of Yami's hand as they walked.

Once they reached the doorway, they were immediately greeted by Solomon.

"feeling better, Yami?" the old man rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Much better."Yami replied.

"Good," The doctor said from behind them, he placed the blue hospital gown on the bed.

"I need you to put this on, I've already sent the nurse to get the IV, Your family can stay with you until you're almost asleep." Yami waited until he was alone in the room before changing and sitting with his back against the bed, pulling the cover over himself.

"I was wrong about you, Yugi." Solomon said just outside the door. "You handled that very well. You stopped him from leaving and-"

"He wasn't going anywhere, he just had to take the time to deal with his feelings. Anyone would. Do you really think he'll be okay, Grandpa?"

"Of course he will, You have nothing to worry about. They probably do this hundreds of times a day. It takes less than an hour to get through it and the rest of the time is just making sure he's okay. " Yugi nodded.

"I just wish he didn't have to go through this. I'd take his place if I could, so he didn't have to hurt so much."

"He knows that, Yugi. I'm sure if you had to have surgery, he'd feel the same way. The important thing to remember is that you'll be here for him and that's the best you can do."

"You're right I guess, but I just wish there was something more I could do."

"I understand, I think of Yami as my own grandson, I don't particularly like this either, to see either of you in pain or unhappy is difficult for me as a grandfather. From what I understand, it's going to be tough for him."

"He's strong, he's still my Yami after all, everything should go okay."Yugi thought out loud. After another moment Yugi opened the door just enough to call to his friend.

"Hey, are you ready for us to come back inside?"

"Yes." The short reply came, Yugi led Solomon into the room, forcing a smile.

"Hey love."Yugi greeted, kissing Atem's forehead. The young duelist did his best to hide his concern. Solomon walked to the other side of the bed.

"We're very proud of you for doing this, I know it's difficult for you but it'll be over soon and you'll be back at home before you know it."Solomon comforted.

"Are you still okay?"

"I think so. Is this...thing really necessary" Yami gestured to the gown, his face turning a slightly embarrassed shade of red. Yugi smiled faintly.

"My poor Yami," He said, moving closer, softly nuzzling Yami. "I'm sorry, but everyone has to wear them if they're admitted. You'll be able to wear your normal clothes soon." Yugi assured him.

It took only a moment for the nurse to arrive and begin the IV. Yugi couldn't watch as the needle was inserted into Atem's hand, stunned that the Pharaoh didn't seem bothered at all.

"You can actually watch that?"He asked.

"I don't particularly like it, but needles don't scare me." Yami sighed as the medication was added.

"Okay Yami," The nurse said gently. " You'll start feeling tired in just a few minutes, when you wake up, you'll be done and then all that's left is a couple hours of observation. We'll check on you soon, sweetie." She gave a cheerful smile and a short nod to Yugi and Solomon before departing.

Yugi's attempts at hiding his concerns were beginning to wear thin, it hurt him to see his beloved Atem lying in the hospital. He took Yami's hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"Yugi, if this does get to be too much, it's okay to-"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm glad Grandpa decided to let me stay. I'll be okay." Yugi interrupted.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't worry about me, just let yourself rest."Yami's eyes began to close and he felt himself beginning to drift into sleep. He forced them open once more to look up at Yugi.

"It's alright, Pharaoh, we'll still be here when you wake up."Yugi promised.

"Don't try to fight it Yami, it's best to let the medication do its job. We love you and we'll see you soon." Solomon's voice was fading as Atem could no longer stay awake and was soon pulled into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The loud steady beeping was the first sound to reach him as he slowly woke from his deep sleep.

Atem lay still, not bothering to open his eyes, he felt dizzy and slightly weak.

When at last he forced himself to open his eyes, he glanced around curiously, through blurry eyes.

The room spun around him as his vision tried to adjust itself, he became aware of the voices which came from either side of him.

"Yugi, the doctor said he should be awake soon, try not to worry too much, he'll be just fine." The short , gray-haired man said, much to Yami's confusion.

"Yeah, I know he will. Yami's just so precious to me and-" Yugi sighed, Atem shifted slightly catching the attention of his family.A sudden faint smile appeared on the duelist's face upon seeing his beloved Atem looking up at him.

"Hey love." Yugi greeted lovingly, Yami remained still, staring up at his visitors with confusion, before continuing to look around silently.

Yugi and Solomon exchanged glances.

"Yami?" The game shop owner called, Yami turned to him.

"Yami, do you-" The former Pharaoh's eyes began to close.

"Poor Yami, Grandpa, he didn't seem to know what's-"

"Yugi, think about when you wake up, sometimes, you feel confused don't you?" Solomon pointed out.

"I guess, but this is different, He's-"

"This is actually normal, he'll be exhausted for the better part of his recovery, mostly in the first three days." The nurse said entering the room. I'm just going to check up on him and see how he's doing. We'll see if we can get him to open his eyes for a few minutes." Yugi nodded, stroking Atem's hair and calling to him softly.

"Yami Love, I need you to wake up now. You can sleep again in a little while. I just need to know that you're okay."recieving no response, Yugi sighed.

"Please Love, for me?" He leaned his head down, nuzzling Atem's cheek affectionately.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami asked weakly, his eyes fluttered open.

"That's right Yami, I'm here just like I promised. Grandpa's here too. How are you feeling?"

"Not very well." Yami turned his attention to the heart monitor, noticing the electrodes attached to him.

"What's-" he began reaching out his hand to touch the object.

"That's for your heart, to make sure you're okay, you can't touch it, Love." Yugi explained.

"It's...touching me." Atem frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry. It'll come off before we leave."Yugi promised. Solomon shook his head.

"Yami, sweetie, I'm just going to look at these monitors and make sure you're doing okay." The nurse said. Yami nodded, suddenly catching sight of the Iv tube in his hand. Startled, Atem's eyes widened as he tried to pull away.

"Yami, it's alright, I promise." Yugi cried as Solomon reached out to stop the teen from pulling it out.

"You have to be still now." The old man explained.

"There's a snake in my hand and you want me to-"

"It's not a snake, I wouldn't let them do that to you. It's medicine. Is this really normal?"Yugi asked in concern. The woman nodded.

"Yes. The anesthesia makes people a little...funny for a while. He'll be alright. He'll also be a little unstable so we recommend bed rest for the first three days and then restricted activity. He'll more than likely go back to sleep shortly. Typically we keep patients for about three hours, sometimes a bit longer depending on the circumstance. We'll go over the discharge information a little later. We do encourage them to drink after surgery, it helps their throat, you'll definitely want to keep him hydrated, otherwise it'll hurt worse. Yami, are you in any pain?"

"Yes, my throat hurts. Yugi, where are we?" Yami scanned the room with his eyes.

"We're at the hospital, you just had your tonsils taken out. Don't worry, everything's alright now."Yugi offered a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to bring him something to drink, everything seems to be great. " The nurse scribbled a note into the chart and with a short nod, left the room.

"Can we go home now, I'm very tired." Yugi's heart was breaking, Atem struggled to stay awake.

"Soon." The young duelist gave Atem's hand a gentle squeeze.

"When Yami goes back to sleep, I want you to go to the store, remember-"

"Y-You're leaving?" Attem asked looking directly into Yugi's eyes.

"Not for long. I just need to get a few things for when you come home. I promise I'll come back." Yugi soothed.

"I'll be here with you, Yami." Solomon promised, fixing the blanket around the boy. "you won't be alone. We love you."

"Y-you do?"Atem seemed genuinely surprised by the old man's statement.

"Of course we do. You're as good as a grandson to me, we wouldn't have brought you here, or stayed if we didn't."Atem looked down at the blanket, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"What is it, Yami?"

"Did they make me wear a dress, it looks terrible. I'm not-"

"You're not wearing a dress, it's a hospital gown, You have to wear it until they say you;re well enough to come home with us. I'm really going to be glad when you're back to normal." Yugi glanced over at Solomon who was now attempting to hide his amused grin.

"How can you laugh at this, He's not himself, he always knows what's going on, I'm-"

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Atem said without looking up at him. "I've obviouly upset you somehow."

"No, it's not your fault, Love. It's the medicine. I just need to-"

"Excuse me," The nurse said kindly, she carried with her a foam cup filled with water. "I'll leave this here for Yami. Please encourage him to take small sips, I've also brought some medicine for his pain. He'll probably have a hard time, I'm giving him something for nausea as well. If he can't take the water, I'll bring in some ice chips. The doctor should be checking in soon. If you need anything, press the call button." They watched as she added the medication to the IV line and excused herself.

"Do you think you want something to drink?" Yugi offered.

"No. My throat hurts, I just want to sleep."

"I know, but if you don't drink, it'll hurt more. I don't want that to happen."

"Later."Yami said.

"They might keep you longer if you can't drink." Yugi placed the cup close to Yami, only to have the ill boy turn from it.

"Please, it's important."

"I don't feel well, I need to sleep." Yami insisted.

"Yugi-"Solomon began sympathetically.

"He has to take something," The young duelist thought for a moment before slipping his arm behind Atem and gently cradling his head in his arms, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Do this for me. Just a few little sips." He pleaded, leaving Atem powerless to refuse, the tears in Yugi's eyes were too much foe the Pharoah.

As the cool liquid entered his mouth and reached his throat, a sharp pain caused him to quickly push the cup away, prompting Yugi to hold him close.

"Shh, I know it hurts, but it'll hurt more if you don't. I'm just trying to help you get better." Yami remained silent, his own tears falling. His hand latched onto Yugi's jacket as the stinging pain continued.

"I'm so sorry precious, I'd take this away from you if I could." Yugi took in a deep breath, kissing Yami's forehead.

"I love you so much. We'll try again in a little while just rest now."He said, gently rocking Yami in his arms until he had fallen asleep.

"Yugi, he'll be fine." his grandfather comforted.

"Yeah, I know. I just-I really hate when Yami's sick." He sniffled. "It's hard to see him in so much pain"

:"I know. You're doing pretty good with him, just remember you have to keep it together. Maybe now would be a good time to take a break. Why don't you head to the store and get everything ready for him, you'll probably be there and back before he wakes up." Yugi nodded, lowering Yami back down .

"Don't you worry Love, I'm going to take care of everything." He vowed, taking the list and money from the old man.

"I'll be back soon." He wiped the tears from his eyes. Even more determined to do whatever he could for his beloved Atem, hoping the Pharaoh's pain wouldn't last long.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just lie back, it's all right, I'll take care of everything." Yugi said, helping Atem settle onto the couch, where he had placed several pillows, in preparation for Yami's return.

"I didn't think you'd feel up to climbing the stairs, and after seeing how dizzy you got when you stood up, I'm glad I brought everything to you." He pulled the cover over Atem and knelt on the floor beside him, taking hold of his hand.

"Thank you." Yami said sleepily. Yugi smiled faintly.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you're home." He replied softly. "I got you your favorite flavor of ice pops when you feel like you're ready. I also bought you a little present," Yugi reached over to the stand behind the couch, pulling a small vase holding three bright red roses, sprigs of baby's breath finished the arrangement. Yami smiled.

"Thank you. You didn't have to-"

"There's a card too. I know you're probably not focused enough to read it yourself right now, but if you want, I can read it to you." The young duelist set the flowers on the coffee table within view of Atem and pulled out a blue envelope.

"The front of it says While you recover." Yugi paused to open the card. "I couldn't find one that said everything I wanted you to hear so I just wrote in it myself, I hope you don't mind." Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's hand slightly.

"Words from your own heart will always mean more to me, please continue." Yugi nodded.

 _My precious Yami,_

 _You never cease to amaze me. You always take such good care of me and even though it breaks my heart to see you sick and in pain, it gives me the chance to do the same for you._

 _I love you more than you could ever know. You are truly a treasure, worth more than all the gold in the world. When I hold you, my heart smiles and I can't help but think how lucky I am to have you here beside me. You gave up so much to be with me and I know it's hard for you. You are so many things Atem, a best friend, a protector, the list could go one forever._

 _As we go through this life together, many things around us may change but I hope you'll always remember, You will always be the king of my heart._

 _So while you're not feeling well, all I want you to do is take it easy and whatever you need, know that I'll be here beside you, all you'll ever need to do is ask._

 _Get well soon_

 _All my love_

 _Yugi_

Atem didn't speak as Yugi closed the card and placed it back in the envelope. Silence filled the room.

"You didn't like it." Yugi stated sadly.

"I did, very much. I'm-" Yugi reached out, wiping away the tears from Atem's eyes and kissing his cheek.

"If you liked it, why-"

"I suppose I never realized just how deep the love you feel for me really is."

"I've never felt this way about anyone, you're my one true love, Atem. I meant every word.. Try to rest now. Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, thank you." The former Pharaoh allowed his eyes to close and was soon asleep.

Yugi turned his attention to the discharge papers.

 _He'll need medicine when he wakes up._ Yugi thought to himself, skimming through the pages. It wasn't long before the sudden ringing of the telephone, startled the teen out of his thoughts. He rushed to answer before the sound could disturb Yami.

"Hello?" He said softly.

"Yugi, it's Tea," The voice answered. "Joey and Tristan are with me, we just wanted to see is everything was okay, you weren't in class today and we know Yami hasn't been feeling well..."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't get the chance to tell you guys. We spent the morning in the hospital, Yami got his tonsils out. He's fine, we just got home a couple of minutes ago and he's sleeping now."

"Poor Yami, I hope he feels better soon, is there anything we can do?"

"Not that I can think of, he just needs some rest." Yugi replied.

"Would it be alright if we stopped by to see him sometime this week since we don't have class?"

"I don't think he'll have a problem with that. I'm sure he'd be glad to have you guys over."

"Great, we'll give him a couple of days to rest." Tea said cheerfully. "I won't keep you, I just wanted to se if everything was okay, Tell Yami we hope he feels better."

"I will. Thanks, Tea." Yugi sighed, hanging up the phone. He returned to Yami's side. Atem slept soundly despite the noise.

"Sleep as much as you can, Love. You'll need it." He whispered quietly. Solomon entered the living room, lowering himself into his chair.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked picking up his paper.

"Tea. She wanted to make sure we were okay. I didn't have the chance to tell them Yami needed surgery and at the last moment we decided I was staying there. They want to visit in a couple of days."

"That was nice, I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"Yeah. Maybe it'll help him feel better. I feel bad for him though, when the nurse said to expect him to have a low fever for a little while and he's already uncomfortable. I don't know what to do when it starts to bother him again."

"Exactly what you're doing now, being there for him." Solomon said.

"That's not going to stop his pain."

"No, but it does help. It takes more than medicine to keep someone going sometimes. Having a loved one near by to support you through your recovery is just as important." Atem stirred on the couch, this time opening his eyes.

"Hey Love, are you okay?"

"It hurts." he replied frowning.

"I'm sorry, maybe if you had some water-"

"No." the short reply came as Atm allowed his head to tilt away from Yugi.

"Do you want me to get you some ice or an ice pop?"

"No." Atem repeated.

"Yugi, you can't force him, all that will do is upset him and then you'll be upset because he's upset with you. All you can do is offer it to him and be patient." Solomon said before Yugi could say anything.

"What can I do to help?"

"I'm not feeling well, I just need-"

"Do you want me to hold you for a little while?" Atem gave a short nod.

Yugi moved closer, kneeling on the floor, he gently pulled Yami into his arms, nuzzling him lovingly.

"I've got you, I don't like seeing you in pain, but you know, I do enjoy the cuddling. It's normally the other way around. Everyone needs this once in a while." Atem smiled faintly, gently grasping Yugi's jacket.

It didn't take long for Yami to close his eyes and sleep once more.

"Yugi, why don't you take a break for dinner, Yami's asleep and-"

"I know he is, but when he's feeling better, he won't want me to hold him like this. It's just as much for me as it is for Yami. He's had a long day."Yugi brushed back several strands of hair from the pharaoh's face.

"You both have, you must be exhausted from all that worrying."

"He needs me, Grandpa, I can't just leave-"

"Yugi, I'm not asking you to fly to the north pole, you're just going to the kitchen, he's sleeping."

"Yeah, but if he wakes up and I'm not with him-"

"You can come in here and sit with him, but you have to take care of yourself too. Isn't that what Yami would tell you?"

"I guess it is." Yugi hesitated, kissing Yami's forehead and carefully laying him back down on the couch.

"I'll be right back, Love." He whispered fixing the blanket around him. "You'll have your medicine, then I'll hold some more. I just hope it's not going to be this hard on you for the next two weeks."


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi laid the second blanket over Atem gently.

"Is that better?" He asked kneeling beside him. Atem nodded. Yugi reached out to place his hand on his friend's head only to have Atem pull away. Yugi sighed.

"Please don't. I know you're frustrated, If I thought for half a second you'd be okay-There's a reason the doctor wanted you to rest. I have to see if you still have a fever, the doctor said to make sure it doesn't get too high. You pushed the thermometer away already. This isn't- are you angry with me?"

"No."

"Then what is it, you-" Yugi stopped. "hey, you do know you're not a burden to me don't you?" Receiving no reply, Yugi continued.

"Do you remember when I read the card to you,it's okay if you don't, you were a little out of it."

"I remember very little of anything that happened yesterday and this morning." Atem said sadly.

"It's okay, you've had a lot of medicine, the doctor said that could happen. I'll read it for you again later if you want. In the card I wrote about how you take care of me and now that you're sick, I'll do the same for you. I also wanted you to know how precious you are to me and I love you. Like I said, I see that you're frustrated, you're so used to looking after others and taking care of yourself. It's just a few days, please don't think I'm doing this for any other reason than I love you so much and want you to get better. It's okay, really." Yugi assured him in a soft tone.

Yugi reached out once more, this time Atem lay still.

"It's hard to tell from touching. Will you let me use the thermometer?"

"Too cold." Atem said quietly.

"Still?" Yugi asked beginning to feel concerned. "Your head feels really-" Atem lightly touched Yugi's arm. Instantly, Yugi took hold of the hand noticing the temperature change.

"Oh my poor Yami, you are cold. I'm going to have to call grandpa." He attempted to stand only to have Atem tighten his grip.

"Stay." He requested softly, staring deeply into Yugi's eyes.

"I'll come right back, but I should-"

"Please Yugi, just stay here with me." Yugi nodded.

"Okay, Atem. I'll stay." He promised, unable to resist Atem's pleading tone. "Do you want anything?"

"Just you to be here." Yugi stroked the Pharaoh's hair affectionately.

"I love you so much, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I just hope you're better soon" he was concerned by the difference in his beloved Atem's behavior.

"You haven't had much to drink today, do you want your water, it might help you feel better." Atem didn't reply.

"Will you at least try some ice chips or an ice pop, I don't mind getting it." Atem agreed, and soon, Yugi was offering the pharaoh a red ice pop. Atem cautiously began to eat the treat, wincing at the pain it caused.

"I know it's painful, but it'll be a lot worse if you don't stay hydrated. I'm not trying to force you to do this to hurt you."

"I know, Yugi I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. I gave no thought to how it was making you feel."

"How I feel doesn't matter right now, your health is more important."

"It matters to me." Atem said softly.

"I know, but right now you're sick, you have to put yourself first. Maybe we could try taking your mind off things. Do you want to see what's on TV?"

"I don't have much interest, but if you think it will help, I'll try it." The ill teen replied. Yugi made himself comfortable on the edge of the couch and picked up the remote.

"I'm usually in school during the day so I don't know if we'll find anything but we can put in a movie." He began changing the channels. It was several minutes before he stopped.

"Grandpa used to watch this with me." He announced, pointing to the television. Atem turned his head for a better look. Two teams stood at opposite ends of the stage, each one standing behind long tables. In the middle of the room, a small podium stood with a large electronic board behind it.

"These teams have to answer questions by guessing the most population answers and at the end of the game, the winning team gets to play a fast round for money." Yugi explained excitedly. "Grandpa and I always wanted to go on that show. Do you want to see if you like it?"

"I can't promise I'll see the entire show, I'm feeling a little tired, we can watch it if you want to." How could Atem refuse when Yugi seemed so happy for the first time in several days.

The former Pharaoh did his best to stay awake, the cheering from the audience could only do so much to bring him back into awareness as he began to drift off. Many times, Atem managed to force himself to wake. His difficulty didn't go unnoticed.

"It's okay to sleep." Yugi said softly. "I can turn it off if it's bothering you."

"It isn't." Atem tried to ignore the continuing pain in his throat. He allowed his eyes to close. Yugi waited silently for a moment before hurrying to the upstairs bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet, pulling out a small case containing a flat strip thermometer and carrying it back downstairs to the couch where he knelt down beside his friend.

Yugi removed the device and reached out to put it on Atem's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Atem's eyes were now open, staring up at the duelist.

"It's just the forehead thermometer. Please Precious, it's important to do everything the doctor said to make you healthy again." The pharaoh lay still.

Yugi pressed the strip to Yami's head and smiled faintly.

"Thanks Atem. Do you think this one would be better for you than the one for under your tongue?"

"I'll tolerate it more, yes." Yugi frowned.

"It's getting worse." He announced. "One hundred one point three. It wasn't even one hundred this morning."

"It's not really a-"

"Grandpa might need to call the doctor." Atem sighed heavily. There was no point in arguing anymore. His throat was too sore and he was too tired to continue.

"If you feel that you need to, go on." He said, closing his eyes.

"Atem, I-are you upset with me?" Atem remained silent. Yugi stood and made his way to the phone, dialing the number.

"H-"

"Grandpa, can you come home, I need to talk to you about Atem." Yugi said quietly, before Solomon had a chance to speak.

"I'll be there soon,Yugi." He promised. "As soon as I'm finished with this last customer."

"Thanks Grandpa." He hung up the phone and grabbed a glass, filling it up at the sink.

 _I'm such an idiot. Grandpa was right, I'm just pushing him away. Maybe I should ask Grandpa to take over, he'd do a better job and Atem wouldn't hate me so much._ Yugi wiped away the tears and sipped his water. All he could do nnow was wait for his grandfather to come home.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's okay, love," Yugi soothed. "Grandpa called the doctor and he said to keep n eye on it. If you get too uncomfortable, I can give you something to bring the fever down. Are you feeling any better?"

"No, by I don't feel worse. I'd rather not say much right now, it still hurts to talk." Atem said softly.

"I'm sorry, Love. I wish I could take it away from you and make you better."

"I don't doubt that. Would you mind getting me some water?" Yugi reached over to the coffee table, taking hold of the glass, he handed it to Atem. The ill teen sipped slowly, doing his best to ignore the pain in his throat. He handed it back to Yugi.

"Thank you." He said softly, settling back on the couch." Yugi pulled him close.

"I'm happy to help. Just rest now."

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you lie with me, just for a while?" Atem moved back,allowing Yugi to lie beside him, the pharaoh's head resting on his shoulder.

"You must be hurting a lot to want this kind of attention. My poor, beautiful Yami." Yugi nuzzled Atem gently.

"I'm sorry, the things you must think of me now."

"Yami, everyone has days when they need a cuddle. It doesn't mean you're any less brave or strong. I could never, ever think any less of you. You're just not feeling well. I don't exactly take it well when I don't feel good. You're doing better than I do, and that's just a cold, I've never had surgery before. I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

"You're too good to me, Yugi. I've put you through so much these past few days."

"You didn't ask to be sick, it's okay." Yugi soothed.

"I didn't intend to be so much trouble."

"You're not. I told you, I love you very much and when you love someone, you want to do everything you can to make sure they're okay." When at last the pharaoh fell asleep, Yugi remained still

"Do you need a break?" Solomon asked from his chair.

"No. I don't want to leave him, He's not himself."

"He will be soon enough. I'm sure it's his fever, if he's not getting better in a couple days, we'll take him to the hospital to be checked out." Yami shifted uncomfortably in his sleep.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes,Yugi?"

"Do you think...I could be hurting him somehow, I mean he-"

"Yugi, there's no possible way you have anything to do with this. He's going to be fine." The conversation was cut short by the telephone ringing.

"I'll get it, he seems to rest better with you lying there." Solomon pushed himself up from his chair and into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry,precious. I was so busy all this time leaning on you to be my rock,I didn't give you much reason to believe you could do the same. Now you feel bad about it. You don't always have to be so strong, I don't have your strength or anything close to your courage, but it's okay to lean on me too. There's nothing wrong with needing help. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you, I'm right here,and I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

Yami slowly sipped the cool water, he found it a slightly easier task. Yugi smiled.

"It's good to see you taking more water today." He said. " I was starting to worry you weren't getting enough.I don't want you getting sicker. " the young duelist confessed.

He scanned the instructions carefully.

"This says you'll be able to have soft foods. Do you want to try?"

" No. " Yugi frowned.

"You'll have to try soon. You can't just not eat."

"I'm not yet ready for that. It will happen, just not today. I must ask you to be patient a bit longer, partner." Yugi sat down next to him.

"I'm trying to be.I just want you to feel better. It's hard to see you -"

" I know,Yugi. It's not going to happen all at once. We'll have to take it a step at a time. " Yami rested a hand on Yugi's.

"At least you're talking a little more. You don't seem to be as tired but you still have a fever."

" it's only a slight fever, ,but you're taking very good care of me,Yugi.I already feel better. "

"That's great,Yami. I guess I'm just worried because -"

"You're not used to it,that's all. I don't normally make time for resting when there's work to be done. It won't be much longer." Yami soothed gently.

"You should. Especially when you're not feeling well.I know you said it's not something you were able to do in your time, but you're here now. It's okay to take a day or so to be taken care of."

" It's not my way. I promised Solomon that I -"

"Grandpa and I would rather have you rest and get better,than make yourself sicker because you don't take the time to allow yourself to rest when you need to. Remember when you came back to me, we promised to take care of each other. You also told me once before than I have to take care of myself too because it's part of taking care of you. That wasn't that long ago,love. We love you,Yami. You're our family and we need you to be okay. Promise me you'll try from now on."

" Yugi-"

"Please, this is important to me. Sometimes I really worry about you. You push yourself a lot and if you didn't have the operation,it could've been really bad. If I hadn't been so upset,you wouldn't have gone to the doctor in the first. That scares me,Yami. You heard what could've happened. I'm really glad you've been letting me take care of you,but I also really need you to understand that it's okay to rest,even if it's just a little cold,sometimes you just have to."

" My intention has never been to scare you,or upset you. I'm truly sorry,my heart.I promise to be more careful and less argumentative when it comes to my illnesses. I ask you to forgive me. "

"There's nothing to forgive. I'll try to be more patient with you and understanding. We come from two different worlds,we just have to find a good balance between them."

"I agree. I'm not longer a king,I must learn -"

" It's always going to be part of you. I'm not asking you to change who you are. You'll always be the king of my heart,but even kings can't do everything on their own...even if they are fearless and strong. You don't have to,I'm were taught certain ways to show love and certain responsibility. I just want you to know that it's not all on you. Like I said,you don't have to be so strong all the time. " Yugi leaned forward,kissing Yami's head.

"Rest now,you'll need your medicine soon. Then we can relax for a while before dinner,maybe you'll change your mind between now and then." Yugi straightened the cover around the ill teen.

"I love very much." He said softly.

"I love you too,my heart. Truly I don't know what I would do without you."


End file.
